nationstatesfandomcom-20200222-history
Jinavian Air Force
The Imperial Air Force (IAF) is the air force of the Holy Empire of Jinavia. Formed on 1913, the IAF has taken a significant role in Jinavian military. The IAF operates 10,462 manned aircraft in service; approximately 450 unmanned combat air vehicles and 4,000 air-launched cruise missiles. The IAF has 1,102,620 personnel on active duty. In addition, the IAF employs 83,471 civilian personnel, and has over 60,000 auxiliary members in the Volounteer Air Patrol. The Department of the Air Force is headed by the civilian Deputy Minister of the Air Force who oversees all administrative and policy affairs. The Department of the Air Force is a division of the Ministry of War. The highest ranking military officer in the Air Force is the Chief of Staff of the Air Force. Mission The IAF includes aviation forces both combat and service not otherwise assigned. It is designed primarily for prompt and sustained offensive and defensive air operations. The Air Force is responsible for the preparation of the air forces necessary for the effective prosecution of war except as otherwise assigned and, in accordance with integrated joint mobilization plans, for the expansion of the peacetime components of the Air Force to meet the needs of war. The purpose of the IAF are: * Preserve the peace and security, and provide for the defense, of the Empire, the Commonwealths, and possessions, and any areas occupied by the Holy Empire of Jinavia; * Support national policy; * Implement national objectives * Maintain control of imperial airspace. Structure The commander of the Imperial Air Force is the Chief of Staff of the Imperial Air Force (CSIAF), Air Marshal Roberto Colonna-Sforza. The CSIAF heads the Air Force Staff, the management body of the IAF. The organizational structure is responsible for the peacetime organization, equipping, and training of units for operational missions. When required to support operational missions, the CSIAF directs a change in control of these units from their peacetime alignment to the proper strategic teathre. Chief of Staff of the Imperial Air Force The Chief of Staff the Imperial Air Force (CoSIAF) is selected from the general officers not below the rank of Air General First Class, is appointed by decree of the Emperor, on the proposal of Minister of War, heard the Chief of Imperial General Staff. He has an hierarchical rank higher than all military personnel of Air Force and uses the General Offices placed directly under him: * General Office of the Chief of Staff * General Office for Internal Control * General Office for Coordination of the Prevention and Safety Supervision * The Flight Assistant * The Special Secretariat The Chief of Staff is the commander of the Armed Force and in this capacity is the Commander of Air Forces and is responsible for organizing and for preparation of the Air Force, and for the activities relating to the staff employment and governance, to training and logistics. He proposes that the Chief of the Imperial General Staff programmes for the purposes of general planning and joint operational plans of the Air Force. The Chief of Staff is heard from the Chief of Imperial General Staff in all matters concerning the strategic and operational use of the Imperial Air Force, and the drawing of the directives relating to the defense of national airspace and air lines of communication. The Chief of Staff of the Imperial Air Force for the exercise of his powers has a General Staff, ordered departments and offices, which is responsible for planning, coordination and control of various sectors of activity; he also uses High Command and Inspectorates. Staff of the Imperial Air Force The Staff of the Air Force Imperial is one of the top Air Force organizations; it is governed by the Deputy Chief of Staff, with the rank of Air General First Class or Air General, and is placed directly under the Chief of Staff of the Imperial Air Force. The main mission of the Air Staff is to support the Chief of Staff in the planning, organization, coordination and control of various sectors of the Air Force. The Staff provides the elements for decisions within its competence, prepares regulations, guidelines, plans, programmes and orders and monitor the implementation of the orders. The Deputy Chief of Staff is responsible for all activities of the General Staff. On the Deputy Chief of Staff depend, in addition to the Office of the Assistant Chief, Secretary and Special Officer Officer: * The General Office of Airspace and Meteorology * The General Division "Security" * The 1st Division "Sorting and Personal" * The 2nd Division "Aerospace Planning Tool * The 3rd Division "Logistics" * The 4th Division "General Affairs" * The 5th Division "Finance and Economic Affairs". Divisions and General Offices and are divided into Sections and Bureaus. General Division "Security" Security activities of exclusive competence are grouped in the Imperial Air Force General Division "Security" (GDS). The functions of the Division, headed by an Air Commodore, which depends on the Deputy Chief of Staff and liaising with the Chief of Staff, are exercised exclusively by an organization made ??up of a Security Centre and 56 Security Sections throughout the country, managing the entire cycle of the security activities of the Air Force imperial. The Division's mission is to support the Chief of Staff in the exercise of the powers of the Central Organ of the Security Force, providing for the collection, analysis and evaluation of information regarding the security and secrecy. General Office of Air Space and Meteorology The General Office of Airspace and Meteorology acts on delegation of the Chief of Staff in terms of senior management regulatory and supervisory certificatoria of Meteorology and Air Navigation Services. The Office also performs the functions of Technical Regulation, Inspection and Certification for the supply of military air navigation services. High Commands The Air Force organizational structure consists of: Command of the Air Operational Force, Logistics Command and School Command, which are assigned respectively to the operational function, the logistic and the training. To these High Commands is added the territorial function which is attributed to the five Regional Air Commands reporting directly to the Chief of Staff. Air Operational Force The Air Operational Force Command (AOFoC) is the High Command hierarchically higher-level to the operational units of the Air Force. The Command has the responsibility to prepare and train departments and operating units to acquire and maintain the levels of readiness, operational capacity and logistical autonomy necessary to achieve the objectives defined by the Armed Forces. It also performs the functions of operational employment of the units through the structure of the Air Operations Command (AOC), integrated into the joint structure. Air Operations Command The tasks of the Air Operations Command are to implement the directives of the Commander of the Air Force Operations for participation in air operations, exercising command: * Structure of SAR (search and rescue) * Air Transport Operations (including the one from / to the theaters outside the country, but excluding flight status) * Air Defense, the latter in cases of threat to national security. In addition, the Command is responsible for the supervision, coordination and approval of extraordinary flights: these tasks are done every day of the year, without interruption, through the AOC Air Operations Centre, which manages and coordinates all the assets and resources allocated. In addition, the AOC, through the Department Preparedness Operations (RPO) shall in particular provide for: * Training of personnel of the Armed Forces to operate in Command Centers and Control of Air Operations national and multinational * To keep the capacity of Modeling & Simulation; In addition to the operational activities of the Institute, the Air Operations Command may be asked to develop a suitable frame of aviation safety at events of high importance. Command and Control Mobile Unit The CaCMU is designed in order to increase its commitments in operational theatres, both within and without the national borders, through the employment of rapidly deployable, modular, transportable, flexible and integrated with national Armed Forces systems. The Unit provides the theatre commander (also when deployed), through operational and technical components, with the capability to exercise the whole complex of Command and Control functions allowing him to plan, command, control and execute all types of air operations, autonomously or jointly with other Armed Forces. In order to perform its assigned mission, the CaCMU is equipped with mobile systems, to include operation shelters, satellite communications systems, mobile radars, communication and information system, radio and tactical data links shelters. To ensure an immediate operational readiness, the Wing has an autonomous road transport capability to include trucks, cranes and special vehicles. In addition, all shelters can be transported by ship, rail and air. The CaCMU is the integrated and inseparable nucleus of the Joint Force Air Component Command (JFACC) in Poggio Renatico (Ferrara) around which the Mobile Air C2 component is built. Electronic Warfare Operational Support Unit The Unit's mission is to provide operational support to the Units of Air Force electronic warfare activities through operational, technical and training missions designed to improve aircraft self-protection and to ensure a timely response to threats in an operational scenario. Combat Forces Command The Combat Forces Command ensures training and the achievement of operational readiness of assigned units and guarantee the continuous updating of plans and procedures, standardization of the entire training activity and efficiency of weapon systems and equipment infrastructure. Mobility and Support Forces Command The Command conducts air operations support and making sure the conservation of forces, their multiplication and its protection and projection through Combat SAR operations, special operations, air refueling operations, electronic warfare and transport. IAF Division The Imperial Air Force Division "Azul" is a specialist airfield defence Corps founded in 1935. Its members are trained and equipped to prevent a successful enemy attack in the first instance; minimise the damage caused by a successful attack; and ensure that air operations can continue without delay in the aftermath of an attack. The Division is trained in CBRN (Chemical, Biological, Radiological and Nuclear) defence and equipped with advanced vehicles and detection measures and its instructors are responsible for training all Air Force personnel in basic Force Protection, such as first aid, weapon handling and CBRN skills. Organization The Division comes under command of Air Operational Force and operates alongside Military Police. Its members are organised into six regular Regiments; four Regiments are field infantry formations and two are helicopters units. The Division is intended to counter ground-based threats and to this end are trained to defend airfields. Members of the Division are equipped with a range of direct and indirect fire systems and surveillance and night vision equipment. The way a Company operates depends upon the threat they are facing. As air bases are fixed and supporting elements are unable to redeploy quickly, field squadrons must engage an attacking adversary at the earliest opportunity to prevent air operations from being disrupted. Each Infantry Regiment consists of two Battalions and a Command-and-Control company; Companies (three per Battalion) are divided into Platoons, which are the equivalent in size of an army platoon. Each Company contains four rifle platoons, whose task is to engage the enemy at close range, and a support weapons platoon, which provides fire support to the rifle platoons using machine guns, mortars, and snipers. The Companies are 250 strong making them larger than an infantry company in the army. Logistic Command The mission entrusted to the High Command of the Armed Force is to ensure the logistical support necessary to achieve maximum operational Air Force. The Logistic Command therefore ensures efficiency and technical support, logistics of weapon systems, apparatus, equipment, transport, infrastructure included the Air Force and Air Force health care personnel in collaboration with other bodies of the Armed Forces. In addition to the specific tasks Logistic Command area of ??responsibility competes with other top bodies in the study and development of Air Force regulations aimed at improving the operational capabilities of air forces. The Commander Logistics have a Staff Offices and Staff Offices and divided into relevant sections in the various sectors of activity. Commander Logistic The Commander Logistics is responsible to submit to testing and technical-operational evaluation, certification and homologation weapon systems, means, materials and equipment intended introduction, to manage the activities of acquisition, modernization, overhaul, maintenance and disposal of weapons systems, vehicles, materials, equipment, systems and infrastructure. He presents to the General Staff of the requirements of modernization and expansion, and provides technical support, operations and logistics. The Commander Logistics regulates and directs all activities of a logistic need. He elaborates and implements plans and arrangements in the areas of mobilization and competition for public calamities. Moreover, it proposes to the General Staff for the adjustment of the needs of staff and employees of departments and units. On the Commander Logistic depend directly: * 1st Division, Experimental Flight Centre (CSV??); * 2nd Division, Operational Support Aircraft, Armament and Avionics; * 3rd Division, Operations Support Command and Control, Communications and Telematics; * Supports Service * Administrative Service * Health Service * Facilities Service The Joint Experimental and Training Polygon depends on the Deputy Commander Logistics 1st Division - Flight Test Centre The 1 st Division of the Logistics Command is identified with the Experimental Flight Centre brings together all agencies and deputies in the trial of the Air Force. It is therefore responsible for testing and evaluation of all aircraft of the Armed Forces and of the aircraft over the definition of methodologies for their use and maintenance. The Centre also provides control of the software configuration of the aircraft and collaborates with other testing centers, national and international. From 1 st Division depend on the Armament Department, the Chemical Department and the Department of Aeronautical and Space Medicine. * Department of Experimental Flight: The Department is responsible for the preparation and execution of all tests, ground and in flight, aircraft and prototypes of the material used in the activity of flight. It also carries out activities aimed at the instructional training of test pilots of production, which is also expressed in relation to other Armed Forces. The Department is divided on the Experimental Flight 111 Flight Squadron, the Technical Group, the Group Management Software and Space Systems Group. * Armament Department: The Department is responsible for conducting tests and experiments on weapons and military goods of interest aeronautics and space, including electronic systems and systems management of weapons on board. The areas of greatest concern the efforts of self-protection systems for aircraft, manufactured goods containing explosives, propellants and pyrotechnics used in the Air Force, periodic monitoring of ammunition onboard and ground fire tests and ballistic measures . * Chemical Department: The Department carries out tests and experiments with chemical, physical and technological methods, structural materials and consumption of aeronautical interest. It also develops methods for the nondestructive testing of aerospace structures and for the analysis of problems related to materials. * Department of Aeronautical and Space Medicine: Its task is to conduct tests and experiments on fixed flight crews and is responsible for their training aerofisiologico. For this reason the Department has provided modern equipment, including a disorientatore space, a hypobaric and hyperbaric chamber. 2nd Division - Support Avionics Systems and Equipment The 2nd Division provides the technical and operational support and logistical and operational arms-board electronic systems of weaponry, armaments land, equipment for NBC (Nuclear, Biological and Chemical) and for the activity of EOD/EOR (Explosive Ordnance Disposal-Explosive Ordnance Reconnaissance), of AGE, avionics navigation and communications, onboard radar, electronic warfare of the equipment and onboard software, simulators and test benches. As the 1st, but the 2nd Division is divided into several offices: surface-to-air systems, on-board equipment, peculiar AGE, Ground equipment, NBC, EOR/EOD and Avionics. Maintenance Units and Groups The maintenance of 1st and 2nd level on aircraft and helicopters are responsibility, respectively, of the Group technical sections and of Aircraft Efficiency Groups of flight units. For maintenance work to top-level aircraft are sent to the competent Maintenance Aircraft Units (AMU) and Helicopter Maintenance Units (HMU), according to the flight line, and to the two Missile Maintenance Units (MMU) and to Multipurpose Combat Aircraft Centre, all dependent on the 2nd Division of the Logistics Command. The following Units depend on the 2nd Division: * 1st AMU * 2nd HMU * 3rd AMU * 4th AMU * Multipurpose Combat Aircraft Centre * 5th AMU * 6th MMU * 7th HMU Maintenance Units and Groups plan also the scaling of the national working regularly on aircraft, including the introduction of any changes and take care of refueling activities related to maintenance level of their competence. 3rd Division - Command and Control Systems Support The 3 rd Division provides operational support services, technical and logistical support in the areas of operation and maintenance of air defense systems, the area of Flight, telecommunications and meteorology. The Division oversees the operation and maintenance of automated systems, overseeing the training of technical personnel in order to maintain consistently high operation of the Armed Forces. Then helps to define the Air Force maintenance policy in the field of competence, and issues the regulations for use and maintenance of systems which has the oversight. The 3 rd Division also defines the objectives for subordinate units and issue technical regulations for the execution of maintenance and revision, to be done on individual systems and equipment used in the Armed Forces, as well as those for storage, storage, distribution, sale and disposal of all materials of competence. Promotes activities of study, development and testing. The 3 rd Division is consists of 1st Department Air Defence Systems, Flight Assistance and Telecommunications and of the 2nd Department Automated Systems. * 1st Department - Air Defence Systems, Flight Assistance, Telecommunications: the Department shall perform the duties of the 3 rd Division in the field of technical and operational support and logistics to operational Air Defence systems, the area of Flight and telecommunications infrastructure, and satellite radio. * 2nd Department - Automated Systems: this Department provides technical support and operational and logistical and operational systems hardware, software and basic software applications used in the Armed Forces. Of the 3rd Division are also part: * 3rd TMU (Technical Maintenance Unit) * 4th Management and Innovation Command and Control Systems Unit * 5th Automated Information Systems Department * 6th and 7th (Technical Communications Unit) * National Centre of Networks Supervision. Administrative Service The task assigned to the Administrative Service is to provide logistical support to the efficiency of equipment, materials, goods and services, and administrative and accounting management at each office of the Armed Forces in national and international territory. The Service carries out studies, research technical development in the areas of specific interest and performs managerial, supervisory, logistical, technical and administrative legal matters economic and financial, using two departments and the Resource Management and Coordination Office. The Commissioner Department is responsible for the overall management of the logistics cycle of materials barracks and clothing used in the Armed Forces and is responsible to issue detailed provisions for the proper management of materials at the Armed Forces bodies and commands. The Administration Department is responsible for ensuring the complete management of the administrative bodies of the Armed Forces, issuing guidelines and circulars and guidelines for proper and timely application of regulations. Facilities service The Facilities Service is the Service responsible for the field of technical and operational support and logistical and operational, as regards the sectors of infrastructures, facilities and related equipment. It also deals with the land use plans of districts of the estate of the Air Force and all matters relating to military easements. The three Air Force Military Engineers Units depend on the Service: these units, through the Facilities Detached Technical Services, carry out the activities of expertise throughout the country and abroad for possible requirements. * On 1st Air Force Military Engineers Unit depend: 1st, 2nd and 3rd Services, 1st Field Engineers Unit and 1st Territorial Directorate of State Property. * On 2nd Air Force Military Engineers Unit depend: 4th, 5th, 6th and 7th Services, 2nd Field Engineers Unit and 2nd Territorial Directorate of State Property. * On 3rd Air Force Military Engineers Unit depend 8th, 9th, 10th, 11th and 12th Services, 3rd Field Engineers Unit and 3rd Territorial Directorate of State Property. Health Service The Health Service Logistic Command is responsible for studies and programs in the health sector, the supply of medical supplies, the Air Force's forensic medicine, occupational medicine, safety aeromedica, hygiene, welfare and rehabilitation. the Sanitary Commission of Appeals, the Medical Commission of the Second Instance, the Institute of Aerospace Medicine Higher Training, the five National Key infirmaries, and five Medical Legal Institutes depend on the head of the Health Service. Units There is a number of different unit types. Group An Imperial Air Force Group is an air unit based on an airport and, therefore, is the main operational organization of the Imperial Air Force. The Group is divided into Wings, and includes into itself all the logistical support units required for the operations of an air base. The Group is normally commanded by an Air Commodore (MOF-1). Many IAF stations are aerodromes, or airbases, being the frame of one or more flying units. Other IAF Groups are training units, administrative units, headquarters (HQ), or carry out ground-based operational tasks. A unit can be properly classified as an IAF Group if they are self-accounting with their own station commander and headquarters. The Commanding Officer in charge of an IAF Group is titled as the Station Commander. Most IAF stations are administratively sub-divided into Sections (of Wing-level), and are controlled by a Station Headquarters. IAF Groups typically have a protected perimeter, and flying stations have the airfield - with its runways, perimeter track, dispersal areas, hangars, technical buildings, offices and accommodation for personnel who live on the unit. Flying Groups are typically in remote or rural areas, and are geographically quite large in area. Non-flying IAF Groups are often much smaller in area than flying stations. They may be closer to urban conurbations, and may sometimes be situated in historic mansions, manor houses, or other notable buildings of fine architectural quality. Wing A Wing is usually made up of three or four squadrons. Operational flying wings are Group Captains (EOF-6), whereas ground-based wings are commanded by Wing Commanders (EOF-5). Minor units * Squadron: A Flying Squadron is an aircraft unit which carries out the primary tasks of the Imperial Air Force. Whilst every squadron is different, most Flying Squadrons have 150 personnel and 18 aircraft. It is commanded by a Squadron Leader (EOF-4). ** Ground Squadron: The term squadron can be used to refer to a sub-unit of an administrative wing. There are also Ground Support Squadrons. Administrative Squadrons are normally commanded by a Flying Lieutenant (EOF-3). * Flight: a flight is the lowest military unit in the Imperil Air Force. It comprises six aircraft, with their aircrews and ground staff. Multiple flights make up a squadron. A flight is led by a Flight Lieutenant (EOF-3), equivalent to an army Captain. In the case of a non-flying ground flight, there are not aircraft and but there is a roughly equivalent number of support personnel. ** A Ground Flight is commanded by a Flying Officer (EOF-2). A Ground Flight may carry out operational, engineering roles or purely administrative roles. * Section: a flight is usually divided into two Sections, each containing three aircraft, which share ground staff with the other section, and are usually commanded by a Flight Lieutenant (EOF-3). Related voices * Military of Jinavia * Jinavian Army * Jinavian Navy * Jinavian Gendarmerie Category:Jinavia